sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Neil Sinclair
Name: Neil Sinclair Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Concerts, his band Appearance: Neil is 5'9" and weighs 143 pounds. He has natural dark brown hair but he dyes it different colors all the time. He usually switches off from dark red, dark green, and dark blue, and sometimes just streaks them all together. While he keeps his hair length to about the bottom of his ears on the sides, he usually has it gelled and hair sprayed in some random position every day, like spiked back or with a fauxhawk. In fact, sometimes he gets bored of his hair and just shaves his hair, still being able to achieve a fauxhawk and on some occasions when he's in the mood a mohawk. Neil has light blue eyes, and he wears contacts, but he also has a pair of black rimmed glasses which he wears sometimes when he's not in the mood to put on his glasses or when he wants to go for a different style. His face has a hint of acne problems, but thanks to over the counter drugs he manages to keep his face relatively clean except for the occasional pimple or two. He also sports a dark goatee. He can usually be seen in tight jeans and a band t-shirt. If he's not wearing one of his favorite bands t-shirts you can usually see him in some other sort of retro clothing that he bought from a thrift store. He sports a tattoo of a bleeding rose on his left arm, and a scorpion with the words 'Sinclair' creatively put around it on his back right under his neck. Biography: Neil has lived a normal childhood. Growing up as a middle class child, both of his parents are still together and in love, and have tried their best to instill values and morals in Neil. Neil in return did his best to be a good son, for he was an only child. Once he got into high school though, he started to hang out with a different crowd and his style and habits changed. His honor roll grades slipped but not enough to cause concern, for he was still pulling off mostly A's and B's except for the occasional F in a class he really doesn't feel like trying in. Sophomore year Neil got a guitar for Christmas, and quickly took to it, excelling when it came to playing it. He started going to more concerts, mainly local ones which showcased local bands and got the idea in his head that he wanted to be in a band. His first attempt at a band began at the end of his sophomore year when he and some of his friends got together in his basement and called themselves 'Mintz Meat'. Their genre focused more around hardcore/punk rock. The band didn't last long though, realizing that they just didn't have what it took to be a band. However Neil still wanted to be in a band and to play his music in front of hundreds of people moshing to his riffs. So early junior year a band in his high school was looking for a new guitarist, and after Neil demonstrated what he could bring to them, he was quickly accepted into their band. So from there on out, Neil was a member of the 'Headless Heroes'. Neil was the lead guitarist and sometimes sang vocals in the punk band, and started to play in many shows at the local venues. The band became well known in the local area, as Neil noticed other people in the school wearing 'Headless Heroes' t-shirts, which the band made and sold at numerous concerts. Neil soon got into drugs and drinking, which were present at many parties he attended. While he wasn't an alcoholic or a hard core druggie, he was known to sometimes take things such as LSD or meth, just because. On the flip side though, Neil is a generally nice person, talking to almost everyone and being rather social. His parents don't necessarily approve of his style but they say as long as he keeps his grades up they allow him to participate with his band, and get his tattoos and dress however he wants. Advantages: He is very social, very creative. Disadvantages: Not a jock, Never shot a gun before outside of once when his dad took him hunting when he was little. Designated Number: Male Student no. 32 The above biography is as written by Theseus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Bunny Ears Conclusions: Bahahahahahaha! Bunny ears? Man, B32 has absolutely no chance of survival whatsoever. It doesn't matter how hardcore the little faux-emo boy thinks he is, the fact is, he has almost no survival skills, and with a weapon like that, his chances of survival go from slim to none. I hate to tell you this, B32, but this was one school trip you probably should have stayed home from. Game Evaluations Kills: '''Nathanial Harris '''Killed by: N/A (escaped) Collected Weapons: Bunny Ears (issued weapon), Stick (obtained at Northern Shore) Allies: Ric Chee, Evan Angler, Dominica Shapiro Enemies: '''Nathanial Harris '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: >:( Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Like Theseus's most memorable character Jeremy Torres, Neil Sinclair has made a reference to him and two of his allies being like the three musketeers. Neil is the informal leader of S.A.D.D, a group on the island bent on escaping. In August '08 Neil, Matt and Dominica won the BKA for killing Blood Boy. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Neil, in chronological order. V3: *If There's No One Beside You... *Fuck the Game *Fade Into You *Mending *Alive Out Of Habit *Lilacs and Lolita *The Stench of Reality *A View to a Kill *Sound and Fury *The Science of Selling Yourself *#3: Students Against Destructive Decisions *#6: Freedom or Bust *Finale: Live and Let Die *V3 Epilogue: We Did It, When We Were Young Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Neil Sinclair. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students Category:Survivors Category:STAR